User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXXXIII
Name:M.G. "Max" Aliases:Guardian, Guardian One, Guardian Of The Multiverse, Max, Age:5+ Alignment:Lawful Good, Occupitation:Guardian, Peacekeeper, Gender:Genderless, Preferences:None, Likes:Code, Cases, Peace, Threats, Dislikes:Threats, Motto:"Be Sure You Are Right, Then Go Ahead." Quotes:"A Target With No Info, Is More Dangerous Than A God With All His Info." Hobbies:Peacekeeping, Guarding, Talents:Threat Identification, Abilities:Scanner Vision,Interface Creation, Computer Interaction, Super Condition, Shapeshifting, Powers:CM, Time Theft, Backstory:Max was created by a group known as "The Irredeemables", the project which he was created by was called "Guardian Project". Max was a clone of 4 superhumans, who possessed abilities which were godlike, they could bend the world to their will. But they didn´t a few of them didn´t realize their full potential, others were afraid of using their power. Max was created out of 2 sins and 2 strong emotions those were as followed, Greed, Anger, Curiosity and Boredom. Max was instilled with knowledge of the law, criminal records of everyone on the planet, and their Bios. Max was also instilled with over 20 different martial arts, his powers and abilities allowed him too accomplish practicly anything, but his limited sentience and imagination didn´t allow much room to use it. So they instilled a personality into Max, giving him a righteous attitude but not a person to take violence to fast. After many more months of training they reaveled him to the public, they didn´t reavel the full extent of his abilities only that he had the ability to detect guns, weapons and people that had the potential to be a threat to society. Max could easily go undercover, since his "morphing ability" and that he could store weaponry inside his own body. Max quickly grew interested in weaponry, such as Rifles, Shotguns, Handguns, Sniper Rifles, and Assault Rifles, Max become known around the world as the "Final Peacekeeper", almost all former policemen who didn´t take care of petty thiefs guarded the newly built prisons who used Aristotles technology for dimensional storage for prisoners, but the cells still took space since the technology was formerly used for storing a endless amount of a specific item, but is now used for storing prisoners, beds, rooms, food, and a sewage system. Max quickly started to ignore the news and papers, since many didn´t like the idea of a single superpowered being being the only one who took care of humans. The group (The Irredeemables) helped Max through his variables and problems, (only psychological of course) but it was still enough for him to see "them" as fathers and mothers. Max started showing signs of increased efficiency, until of course the "tragedy" struck, a group of 3 to 4 superpowered beings, attacked and controled the underworld (a lot of the "public" world as well, although unkown at the time.), this group called themselves "The Humanoids". There were 3 of them the powerhouse was called "Odin" it was said he was a TK but his abilities were far above any psychic imaginable, he could tear down a building from miles away, it was said that he had fought armies of men, tanks, planes and missiles, he became known as "Odin God Of Destruction" (Odin is a norse mytology god, who represents war, battle, wisdom and death). Then the 2nd one was known as "Loki", his/her real face, name, and age was never known to anyone except maybe their leader, Loki was a shapeshifter, this power was rare even around espers, and it has yet to be reaveled how far her/his morphing can go (Loki is the norse god of trickery, mischief and change (He is a famous shape shifter, and famous bisexual.). The last one was known as "Mímir" he was known to be a deceiving and yet trust worthy, it was said that his eyes were to be as the flames of god, they were neither hot nor cold they were neither cruel nor kind they were passionate and yet not, he was rumoured to be a tall young man, usually wearing a suit with no tie(Mímir is a famous god renowned for his wisdom, and as a counselor to Odin). Max met Odin met many times in his life, during those times she found at that Odin was a female and not a boy as many thought, the first time he was outmatched, being crushed what was 200 times the weight of earth. The 2nd time though he was prepared, running simulations by using his CM ability, to control it, he still couldn´t completely control his CM but it was enough to win the fighting, but when he entered the presence of Odin she disappeared and several hours had passed. You could say that Odin became Maxs arch nemesis, they fought many more times, after that and they either went to a stand still when Max or Odin decided to pause the fight, for either causing too much collateral damage or that they were needed elsewhere. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet